Who's Behind It All?
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by smitha. First time fanfiction by a member of the LHS Bridges sumemr program. Piper told Phoebe and Paige that using the Hollow in the battle would only result to their deaths, so in result they decided not to release the Hollow.


Charmed: Who's Behind It All?

_DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fan fiction, incorporating characters or situations belonging to the WB network. This work is not presented for profit, nor may it be redistributed without consent of the author. I do not claim ownership or profit from these characters or situations, and use them under the fair-use rights provisions of copyright law_

As Piper went back in time she managed to stop her sisters and herself from releasing the hollow for more power for the battle against Kristy and her sister. Piper told Phoebe and Paige that using the Hollow in the battle would only result to their deaths, so in result they decided not to release the Hollow. Then, when battle time came they showed as they did in the past future but only with a smarter, wiser choice made to fight them power vs. power.

Powers soared across the room bang after bang ping after ping and then it was all over. The Charmed Ones were still alive but Kristy's sister was hurt with a power/energy ball to the arm. Kristy and her sister went to The Magic School to find there helper to heal her when they did Kristy knew something was wrong about this and how it came along, she asked herself what am I doing? Her sister answered "The right thing". So, Kristy looked for and seeked out help from sources she had known for years, still finding no answers.

After the battle Piper, Paige, and Phoebe sat down looked around and said "Thank God We're Okay". "Don't speak to soon ladies", said Leo. "Yes that's right we still need to figure out why this happened and who is responsible for this happening", says Piper. "We already know who is responsible Kristy and her sister those evil, backstabbing people", says Phoebe. "We don't know that for sure so let's just lay off the assumptions and rest for a couple of minutes, then figure it all out", said Paige.

As, The Charmed Ones fell to the couch rested for 5-10 minutes, They jumped at the sound of the doorbell "Who could that be" said Piper rising slowly from the couch. "Oh my gosh, It's Dad with Wyatt and Chris", Piper as she flung open the door. "Hey Dad" they all said Okay here's what we need to do; we need go look through the book of shadows for clues on who is capable of this, scan the map for Kristy and her sister, keep an eye on Wyatt, Chris, and Dad at all times while they are here. "I've got the book", said Phoebe, "I've got the map", said Paige, "so, I must have the children and an adult", said Piper.

"Okay here we go", Piper spoke as she put the kids in the play pen to pay together. "Are you okay"? Piper her dad asks with a sigh. "I'm great dad I'm just so scared I don't know what to do right now, Piper says starting to cry softly". "It's okay Piper I'm here for you now", said her dad strongly.

"Dad thank you so much for everything" she said, (Piper). Phoebe flew down the stairs as fast as she could "I found something" she repeated twice as if it was part of an hour speech. The book said that a person from the magic school had done this before and it shows his history but it does not show his face or a name. "Well, let's put these clues together and see what we get", says Piper. Paige walks to the family room were everybody was "I think I've found something too, I think we are looking for a person who has been promoted from the underworld to the magic school for special reasons".

"Alright then let's get this show on the road, Paige you go see what you can find at the magic school library, Phoebe and I will ask around about this unnamed product from the underworld, and dad can you take the kids to you're place again, Thank you so very much again I really do appreciate it". Paige into the library, but someone had already beaten her to the punch, and was looking for something and it had to be something in particular because they were really searching hard, Hey who are you? Paige asked as she gently tip-toed toward the person, who's there? And old creepy voice asked in reply.

"I'm Paige the librarian" she replied unsure of herself, How can I help you? Are you looking for anything in specific, she yelled to the man? I said no thank you as the scary shadow walked right through a window. Hmm, okay then. Paige searched book after book, page after page, and chapter after chapter, and still nothing.

Meanwhile Phoebe and Piper headed down to the underworld dressed as demon women. Phoebe asked one demon zurla; do you know someone who has been promoted to the school of magic for any reason at all? Yes, we have a list of about maybe ten people, why? I just needed to know because the source sent me to find out and get the list, well here you go. Thanx! Phoebe dashed away discretely as possible just to run into Piper. What you got? I got the list with names of people in which they have been promoted to the school of magic.

Whoa, What Piper whispered in Phoebe's face, what? Phoebe replied. There's a demon behind you, RRRRRUUUUNN.!..! They ran until they couldn't run anymore, as they paused they repeated the spell to get in the underworld to get out of the underworld.

As soon as they got home they changed back into themselves, Paige walked I looked through almost every darn book in the library and didn't find besides a man in a black cape looking for a specific book, but didn't want help. Maybe he has a name and maybe it's on this list. What list? Paige asked. The list that we got from the underworld, it has the names of people who have been promoted by the source from the underworld to the school of magic.

So, all we have to do is get Leo to ask the elders about these people and their history. Leo Piper repeated into the ceiling as if she was shouting loudly to the sky to see if her voice would echo. What you need? Leo asked as he orbed into the attic. We need you to ask the elders about what they know about the people on this list , and you need to ask about their history too.

As, Leo left Piper asked Paige to orb them to their father's house, to see Wyatt and Chris. "Oh my babies' mommy missed you guys so much", she said as she bent over the play pen to pick both of her kids up. Dad when you and mom were together did anybody try to destroy her and grandma by using one or more of your friends", Asked Paige as she pulled her dad aside to the kitchen. Yes, there was one friend in particular who acted as if your mom and hers were the bad people (evil) I guess you can say. Do you remember her name at all? She said, Yes her name was Meredith (your childhood godmother).

Piper you stay here I'm going to go check something out at the library. As, Paige arrived at the library she looked for the summonsing spell, she summoned Meredith and asked why and how all of this happened. Paige orbed straight back to her dad's apartment to tell Piper I know how to fix this, I know about everything we need to know. Okay let's orb back to the house, dad we will get the kids when this is over. Hey Phoebe we found the answer, we found the one. They all ran up the stairs to the book of shadows.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
